With the increasing use of the Internet, lots of information becomes available on the Internet. Some of the information is interesting to a user while some of the information is of little value to the user. Conventionally, users can use online search engines to search for specific information the users are interested in. Typically, the users search for the specific information because the users need such information. However, there is some information potentially interesting to the users but the users may not need the information. Sometimes, the users may not even be aware of the existence of such information on the Internet. Thus, the users probably do not actively search for this information on the Internet.
Currently, some online service providers and/or individuals provide pages of interesting items. In the description herein, items include a variety of information available on the internet, such as news articles, websites, products, etc. For example, there are currently pages of most searched queries, pages of most viewed news stories, blogs created by individuals on specific topics, etc. In general, the items on these pages are typically chosen based on the interest in these items among the general population. Furthermore, these pages are typically accessible by the general public. Although these pages and blogs may include some items that may be potentially interesting to a user, these pages and blogs are also likely to include a lot of items that the user may not care about at all. Hence, the user may not keep coming back to visit these pages.